You Are Not Alone
by alwayskayla
Summary: This is a little shot that's been brewing for a few days. I have a thought to possibly extend it for a few chapters, if there is any interest. If there *is* interest, the next chapter will have a rating change. Reid/Emily


**A/N: This is a little shot that's been brewing for a few days. I have a thought to possibly extend it for a few chapters, if there is any interest. Like anyone, I love reviews, so the more the merrier! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Also: I'm thinking that if this does garner some interest, the rating will change, if you get my drift. ;) This chapter is pretty much kid-friendly, which is weird for me, but I started writing with the intent of it being very unfriendly for children, but it just didn't go that way. If I do continue, the next chapter will involve some angst ridden smutty fun. Which, of course, is the best kind.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You Are Not Alone<em>**

The soft knock at her door didn't surprise her. The person standing on the other side did. She'd expected JJ or Rossi. Hotch, maybe, but not him. Everyone could see the affect the case had had on her. Hell, it'd affected them all, but for some reason, Emily had let the face of that perfectly innocent little girl get stuck in her heart, and when they'd lost her, she lost a part of herself.

It was a part of the job; they all knew this. There had to be separation. Compartmentalization wasn't just an asset, it was imperative. While Reid wasn't the most socially affluent person, his profiling training aided him in knowing when a friend was hurting. Their friendship had been a tumultuous one, and after everything they had been through, Reid wanted Emily to know that he was there for her. She'd been there for him, in her own way, when the job got to him, and he had every intention of returning the favor.

"Hey," she said when she opened the door, "come in."

He stepped through the threshold and waited for her to face him, "I want to ask how you are," he started, "but I already know that."

She just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's not easy. You know that. You compartmentalize better than most people, though, you know?"

That garnered a slight smile from the beautiful but armoured profiler.

"Sometimes it's just too much, though, and you _have_ to be able to talk about it," he continued, "I'm here, Emily. You may not be ready tonight, and that's okay. Whenever you are, I'm two minutes away."

She swallowed over the lump forming in her throat and gave him an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Reid."

She wanted to hug him, and part of her wanted to let go and just cry into his silly sweater vest, but she just couldn't let herself. A hug would be too much, it would open the carefully welded floodgates. As she stood, awkwardly fidgeting her hands, not knowing what to do with them, he took a step closer and placed a ginger hand over hers, stilling her nervousness, "Do you want me to leave, or would you like me to stay for a little while?"

She met his eyes and laced her fingers between his slender ones. Afraid that the well would break, she didn't speak as she led him to the couch where she'd been reading a lighthearted science fiction book to try to get her mind off of her emotions. She sat down and only released his hand when he sat beside her. She then reached over the armrest and pressed a button. Their feet were brought up and Emily snuggled into the soft suede couch beside the best friend she had. Reid sat still, surprised that he missed her hand laced with his, and wordlessly watching her.

Emily reached behind them and pulled the old quilt off the back of the couch before spreading it over them. She picked up the book she'd been reading and handed it to Reid. He didn't ask because he knew. Tonight, she didn't want to talk. Tomorrow, maybe. Maybe not. Tonight, though, she just wanted to escape. If just for a night, sitting with him and reading a book was all she needed. When she was ready to talk, she would come to him. So he kicked off his shoes, pulled the blanket closer around them and opened the book to the dogeared page. The irony of the first words he read wasn't lost on Emily. He'd knocked right when she finished the last page. She flipped it and marked the next page. He started reading at the top.

_"Many people need desperately to receive this message: 'I feel and think as much as you do, care about many of the things you care about, although most people do not care about them. You are not alone.'"_

Emily settled ever so slightly into Reid's warmth and before long, his voice had lullabyed her to sleep; her head resting on his shoulder. He kept reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla<em>**


End file.
